Las Cahobas
"Fanm pa dra." Women are not bed sheets. -Haitian proverb Las Cahobas (Kreyol: Laskawobas) is situated in the Central Plateau of Haiti. Both the Las Cahobas and the Senador rivers run through it. It is the principal city in the Las Cahobas Arrondissement. The city is noted for its proximity to the Dominican border and the Lac de Péligre, as well as its relaxed, friendly inhabitants. Approximately 10,000 people live in the center while the commune had a 2015 population of over 45,000 inhabitants. About From its former name Les Acajoux (English: "The Mahogany"), Lascahobas was founded in 1760 and is raised to the rank of commune in 1814. Demographics Economy In the economic and financial infrastructure, the municipality has a hotel and five restaurants. On the other hand, it does not have a bank nor a Caisse populaire. The Lascahobassiens go to other municipalities to make their banking transactions. ]] Agriculture dominates the economy in Lascahobas. Local farmers produce coffee, sisal, tobacco, and sugar. Sold at the busy town market, the purchase of these products keeps commerce a vital force in the community. A primary reason agriculture booms in this town is the Lascahobas River, which irrigates farmland. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of the National Education for Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a school district office. Nine primary and six secondary public schools were inventoried in the municipality, along with numerous private schools. In contrast, Lascahobas's school students can get on the solar-driven Internet, and also have availability of wifi at certain locations. This service has been provided to them by the Illinois Institute of Technology. Health The Ministry of Public Health is not represented in the commune of Lascahobas. Two health centers represent the only health facilities in this commune. The Catholic Church, Saint Gabriel, operates the Lascahobas Hospital with the financial assistance of Friends of the Children of Lascahobas. Based in the U.S., it is a non-government organization dedicated to reducing high rates of starvation, illiteracy, and health problems of residents. In addition, a team of physicians, nurses, auxiliaries and health officers form the technical staff of these facilities. Utilities As for water availability, five rivers and six sources have been inventoried. Apart from these water points, there are three artesian wells and some public fountains with at least six taps. Only the city of Lascahobas is electrified. This service is provided by L'Electricity d'Haiti (EDH). The frequency of feeding is on average 77 hours/week. Lascahobas suffers from erratic electrical service. The government rations delivery of electricity to two days a week, but in the 80s and 90s the town was on the power grid 100% of the time. From 2006 to 2009, the town experienced a complete blackout. When violent protests broke out, the government turned the power back on. Security With regard to administrative and judicial infrastructure, the municipality has a peace court, a police station and an Office of Civil status. There is also a prison. Geography According to the IHSI, the commune has a total land area of 151.68 square kilometers (58.56 square miles), of which 69.72 km² (46%) is rural, 81.11 km² (53%) is suburban, and 0.85 km² (1%) is urban. It is bordered on the north by the towns of Boucan-Carré and Thomonde, on the east by the border town of Belladère, on the south by the town of Savanette, and on the west by the city of Mirebalais. Lascahobas is an interior city with two communal sections. The dominant terrain of one its communal sections is the plateau and the other, mountains. The climate of the commune is classified as tropical savannah. In the winter, there is much less rainfall than in the summer. This climate is considered to be Aw according to the Köppen-Geiger climate classification. In Lascahobas, the average annual temperature is 25.3 °C (77.5°F). Precipitation here averages 1799 mm (71 inches). Its inhabitants call themselves Lascahobassien. The town center, valued at a third of a square mile (0.8 km2), has a population density of 13,001 inhabitants per square mile (12,236 inhabitants per km2). Neighborhoods Culture Religion 56 churches (chapels and temples included) were counted in the commune; However the number of Adventist churches is greater than that of other denominations (17 in total). Lascahobas's population is also largely Catholic, but it also has many believers of Vodun. They frequently hold festivals throughout the year in the foothills. Organizations As far as political parties and other organizations are concerned, they have gone: eleven Popular organizations, six peasant groups, three Women's groups and five NGOs. Communication The municipality of Lascahobas has four telephone booths. The postal Service is non-existent. It has two radio stations, but does not have a newspaper/magazine or television station. Leisure A library has been listed in the commune. However, there's no museum, no theatre, nor cinema. The number of Gaguères is fifteen. There are two public spaces and one private space. In addition to the monuments and listed sites in the municipality, several other places considered as places of relaxation or others have been reported. 311.jpg g2a.jpg haitid.jpg originald.jpg lc203.jpg pic_12888.jpg 60936115.jpg C28fJmyUsAA4a21.jpg 73779763.jpg|Ville de Las Cahobas 73779766a.jpg g2.jpg GB.jpg maxresdefault.jpg pic_12892.jpg pic_83.jpg Michael Vedrine Category:Las Cahobas Arrondissement Category:Centre, Haiti Category:Cities and towns of Haiti